Algo mas que una amistad
by Krystal-Pattinson
Summary: Ellos eran los mejores amigos , luego de un viaje se separaron ¿pero que pasara cuando el vuelva y ambos no puedan ocultar los nuevos sentimientos que salían a flote?
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer**: Stephanie Meyer tiene cada personaje excepto a Edward que lo tengo en mi casita secuestrado :p

* * *

- Oh si sigue - decía yo entre gritos

No podía creer que estaba entregándome a aquel hombre.

A ese hombre tan perfecto.

Pero por encima de todo a mi mejor amigo.

Llevo tiempo soñándolo , mucho tiempo. Siempre es lo mismo , me despierto en la parte en la que el me va a decir algo importante.

Lo extraño , demasiado , 5 años sin verlo. Aunque si he hablado con el , aunque el no lo sabe. Talvez si se entera no querrá verme nunca. Por eso tiene que ser un secreto.

Todavía recuerdo ese día en el que conseguí su correo. Era ya las 5 de la tarde estaba yéndome a una fiesta cuando de repente suena el messenger , abrí la conversación y era una amiga mía desde hace aproximadamente dos años. Me decía que un viejo amigo fue a visitarla a su casa y por descuido dejo su messenger abierto. Ella divirtiéndose un rato con sus contactos vio que salía que un chico se conectaba. Quedo embobada con el. Como buena amiga me dio su correo. Y si , así es. Era el. Era mi mejor amigo. Al que tanto extrañaba.

Recuerdo nuestra despedida:

**……****..Flashback………..**

- Bella

Voltee a ver y ahí estaba Mike , Jessica , Tyler , Lauren , Angela y Ben despidiéndose de mi en el aeropuerto.

Que falsos todos solo se interesaban en que "terminara" con Edward , excepto Angela y Ben que son los únicos que me caen bien y saben la verdad.

- Bella que tengas un buen viaje amiga te voy a mega extrañar - dijo Jessica abrazándome

Puse la mejor sonrisa forzada que pude y le devolví el abrazo.

- Déjame abrazarla - dijo la voz mas asquerosa que conocía en todo el lugar , Mike

Me abrazo tan fuerte que temí perder mis costillas

- Mike ... no... res..piro

- Oh oh lo siento

Pero el tonto seguía abrazándome

¿Es que no se da cuenta de que sigo sin poder respirar?

Gracias a dios alguien nos separo y era mi milagro personal , Bella

- La dejabas asfixiaba y te mataba hombre

Todos en la sala se echaron a reír excepto Mike que miraba rabioso a Edward

- Bueno bueno , mira quien se va , a rehacer su vida y a tener "nuevos amigos" - dijo Lauren dándome un abrazo

Supe bien a que se refería con "nuevos amigos" leyendo entre líneas: Te alejaras de Edward y me dejaras el camino libre con el

Pobre zorra si cree que Edward se fijara en una oxigenada como ella.

- Si amiga hare "nuevos amigos" pero no dejare a los míos por nada del mundo - dije zafándome de su abrazo y agarrando la mano de "mi novio" Edward

El sonrío y yo también sabiendo bien como reacciono Lauren.

- Cuídate Bella te voy a extrañar - dijo Tayler dándome un abrazo y levantándome por los aires.

- Bájame que me mareo - dije sofocando las risas

La verdad Tyler no era tan malo , exceptuando el incomodo hecho de que estuviera enamorado de mi

Las únicas personas que faltaban por despedirse de mi son...

Oh vamos , la cara de esos dos tortolos ¿cuando se harán novios?

- Oh veamos , ¿Angela , Ben no se piensan despedir de mi?

Ambos sonrieron y yo corrí a abrazarlos.

De reojo vi como todos fruncían el ceño , ya que yo a ellos no los trataba con tanto cariño como a Angela y a Ben

Nos quedamos un largo tiempo abrazados hasta que los dos quisieron soltarse pero yo los impulse hacia a mi y les susurre:

- Espero pronto recibir una llamada de cualquiera de los dos , o aun mejor de los dos , diciéndome que son novios.

Dicho esto los solté y vi como ambos bajaban la mirada.

Que divertido era aquello , los extrañaría.

De repente sentí que unas lagrimas caian de mis mejillas.

Oh no , prometí no llorar y menos antes ellos , no quería que me vieran débil y vulnerable , el único que sabia como era yo en realidad era Edward

Oh cierto Edward

Esa era la parte mas dolorosa de despedirme , de el , de mi mejor amigo.

Voltee a verlo y vi que el tenia los ojos cristalinos.

Sonreí y me sople la nariz que la tenia aguada.

Lo abrase fuertemente mientras el ponía su barbilla encima de mi cabeza.

Sentía como el sollozaba , me sentía tan mal de esto.

- Shh Edward los hombres no lloran

El rio y me acaricio la espalda

- Pues yo diría que eres un poco machista

- Un poco

Ambos reímos y oímos que Angela y Ben decían:

- Chicos aquí ya se acabo el show vámonos

Sonreí ante la actitud de ellos , los amo siempre nos ayudan.

- No quiero separarme de ti

- Yo menos

Ambos rompimos a llorar y después nos reímos de lo loco de la situación.

Nos separamos lentamente y el me limpio las lagrimas con sus pulgares.

Mi mejor amigo siempre tan lindo.

De repente estampo sus labios contra mi y yo abrí los ojos completamente sorprendía.

Era raro aquello , era mi.. mi primer beso.

OH dios mi primer beso y con mi mejor amigo.

Pero senti algo extraño.. algo calido en mi estomago..

Quizás le deba preguntar si el también.

No no debo , mejor me callo quizás es solo un problema estomacal.

Nos separamos por falta de oxigeno y teníamos nuestras cabezas pegadas y la respiración agitada

- ¿Y eso a que fue?

- Ya que te vas teníamos que dar una despedida "de novios" en grande

- Pero si Mike , Jessica..

- Si estaban

- A ok

Oi como la recepcionista llamaba para el vuelo donde yo me dirigía.

Mire a Edward y nos volvimos a abrazar.

El me volvió a besar los labios pero solo un pequeño rose y susurro contra mis labios

- ¿Terminamos no?

Yo sonreí y asentí mientras me despedí de el con la mano y subía a mi avión

………………… **Fin del flashback………………….  
**

Y ese fue mi primer beso , con el.**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Este es el comienzo de una historia mía xD.**

**Otra vez yo por aca xD.**

Esta historia la habia puesto en univision pero los tontos me lo borraron ¬¬ xD.

**Prefiero fanfiction =)**

Si ven la palabra beep es un insulto =)

Nos leemos pronto .. espero sus reviews =)


	2. Cambiando

**Disclaimer**: Stephanie Meyer tiene cada personaje excepto a Edward que lo tengo en mi casita secuestrado :p

* * *

Ya han pasado dos meses desde que hable con una identidad falsa con el por correo.

Nos hemos vuelto muy buenos amigos. Nuestra relación paso a otro nivel. No se si llamarlo noviazgo , lo único que se es que es muy fuerte. No puedo creer que este tan guapo. Recuerdo cuando lo agregue y vi su foto

Supe que era el , lo único que tenia distinto era que ahora era 5 años mayor que cuando lo vi por ultima vez, seguía siendo el mismo chico pelo revuelto color ocre y esos ojos con un tono azul .

Recuerdo nuestra primara conversación

**……………..Flashback……….**  
- Hola bella ¿como te llamas?

- Marie (en verdad no era tan falso , porque es mi segundo nombre)

- Yo Edward un placer ¿a que se debe que tenga el enorme gusto de tenerte entre mis contactos?

- Pues una amiga me dio tu correo , y antes que me preguntes quien fue no te lo diré

- No iba a preguntar me quede pensando en tu nombre

- A si ¿y que pensaste?

- Dos cosas , es muy lindo y la otra es que es el segundo nombre de una vieja amiga mía

- Ah ya veo ¿vieja? ¿se pelearon?

- No , nos mudamos y no nos hemos podido ver mas

- Oh que pena

- Si , de verdad la extraño , bueno Marie te repito fue un gran placer hablar contigo , hablaremos luego ahora voy de camping

Todavía no puedo creer que me recuerde. Se acuerda de mi , me extraña.

¿Desde cuando siento esto por el?. Hace 5 años no lo sentía , creo. De la nada me sale este sentimiento. Siempre que hablaba con el sentía mariposas en el estomago.

Hace unos pocos días el me dijo:

-Oye , te tengo una excelente noticia

- Si dime

- Voy a Forks

- ¿Queeee?

- Si , estoy muy emocionado , nos podremos ver

- Tu ya me has visto

- Solo por foto

- ¿No te gusta?

- Ovio si me gusta , sales lindísima

**………………… Fin del Flashback………………  
**

Después de esa conversación en la que tardaron horas planeando su encuentro , no se volvió a conectar.

Supuse que me había olvidado o se había conseguido una novia

Pero un día una noticia le cambio toda mi rutina.

- Bella , como lo oyes Edward viene a Forks - decía mi tía

- No tia , es imposible

- Que si , ¿no estas emocionada?

- Pues obvio tía , extraño mucho a edward

- Estas roja como un farolito

- Mentira tía , ya deja de mentir

- No es mentira , enserio , se nota que lo extrañas

Después de un minuto de silencio mi tía susurro algo que desgraciadamente yo oi:

- Mas bien diría que lo extrañas mas de lo normal

- !TIA! - grite yo

Ella se carcajeo un rato largo

- Mejor date prisa , ve a hacerte un cambio de lock

- ¿Insinúas que lo necesito?

- No , pero tal vez a edwad le guste

Me sonroje mucho y salí rápido de la casa para no tener que seguir oyendo a mi tia.

Después de un rato de caminar y caminar por fin llegue al estilista.

Ricardo Pietri es un estilista conocido internacionalmente y por supuesto el mejor. Y para suerte mía también era mi amigo. Así que siempre me peinaba el .

Cuando entre al estilista enseguida me atenido la hija de Ricardo , por cierto una niñita muy linda y simpática.

Me senté a esperar hasta que Ricardo me llamo

- Querida Bella ¿como has estado?

- Bien , muy bien y tu ric ¿que tal?

- Pasándola fenomenal

De repente se quedo mirándome fijamente y frunció el ceño

- ¿Que pasa?

- ¿Por que no has venido antes? ¿Quien te pinto tan horriblemente el cabello? ¿Porque no te dejaste el tono negro?

- Ric cálmate te va a dar un ataque , mejor vamos a que me arregles el desastre de cabello que tengo y te explico

Cuando ya le explique todo el entendió y se quedo calmado.

- Disculpa por hacerte esperar, a mi hija se le olvido avisarme

- Tranquilo ella es muy linda

- Jane

- Si , perdona , se me olvido

- No querida tranquila te entiendo , debes de tener el nombre de muchos chicos en tu memoria

- Jajaja algo

En realidad el unico nombre que llenaba mi cabeza era Edward

- Bueno querida ya estas lista

Me dio la vuelta y yo me quede boquiabierta. Sabia que me iba a favorecer la visita a Ric pero no tanto .

- ¿Y bien? Querida cierra la boca te van a entrar moscas

Se carcajeo un rato pero yo seguía en shock

Me veía tan ... tan sexy.

Sin pensarlo lo abrace y le di un beso en el cachete.

- Cariño si todas las mujeres fueran como tu ya tuviera mas de 4 hijas

- Tonto

Ambos nos reímos

- Me fasinooo te adoro Ric eres mi salvación

- ¿Seria imprudente preguntar de que te salve?

- No , sabes que somos amigos , de un chico , dentro de unos días viene y pues quiero cambiar de lock

- Pues hice un excelente trabajo querida , estas hermosa

- Si

- ¿Que tal si también te cambias de ropa?

Mire mi ropa y vi que no estaba muy a la moda que se diga.

- No tiene sentido , seguiré eligiendo la misma ropa

- Te acompaño

- No , Ric esto esta repleto de gente

- Para algo están los empleados , ellos se la arreglaran sin mi , además necesito un descanso , te acompaño

- Vale

Después de salir del local no fuimos a un centro comercial

Después de comprar varios conjuntos que eran muy lindos a Ric se le ocurrió la grandisima idea de comprar un vestido.

- Sin vestido no hay boda

- Jajaja Ric ¿quien se casa? ¿tu otra vez?

- No tonta , tu , yo no lo pensaría dos veces si fuera ese chico al verte así y te pediría matrimonio

- Ay gracias Ric

- No hay porque , ahora vamos a comprar un vestido

- De acuerdo

Entramos a una gran tienda de puros vestidos de gala y me prove unos cuantos , todos con el visto bueno de Ric.

Cuando me prove uno blanco con rayas negras Ric salio abrazándome con una sonrisa de jubilo

- Perfecto , el adecuado , el magnifico , es tuyo , te ves encantadora

- Gracias , si me gusta , creo que me lo llevo

- No nada de crees te lo llevas mujer

Después de comprar mucha ropa y comer el se disculpo conmigo pero tenia que hacer algo mas en el centro comercial entonces tenia que irme en taxi.

No creía posible que ningún taxi pasara por ahí .

Después de un rato un carro de un aspecto un poco viejo se paro cerca de mi y se bajo la ventanilla . Un hombre no muy mayor , quizás 4 años mayor que yo , 21 o 22 años me vio.

- ¿Señorita quiere que la lleve a algun lugar?

* * *

**  
Espero que les guste el cap**

**Otra vez yo por aca xD.**

****

Gracias a todas por sus reviews

Si ven la palabra beep es un insulto =)

**Nos leemos pronto .. espero sus reviews =)**


	3. ¿Me reconociste?

**Disclaimer**: Stephanie Meyer tiene cada personaje excepto a Edward que lo tengo en mi casita secuestrado :p

* * *

No sabia si confiar o no en aquel hombre , mire el reloj y ya eran las 5 y media , si no vuelvo a casa en media hora a mi mama le va a dar un ataque.

- Gracias , si por favor

- De acuerdo móntese y dígame a donde se dirige

Que amable es este hombre

- A la casa Boston doblando a la izquierda

- Ok

- ¿Cuanto es?

-¿Cuanto es que?

-¿ Cuanto le debo?

- Señorita no , ni pensarlo , no tengo titulo de taxi , solamente quería ayudarla , se veia desesperada por llegar a su casa

- Pues si en verdad lo estoy , pero no , por lómenos acepte un poco de plata

- No señorita , deje el tema

- Esta bien

Se me hacia extraño que no me pidiera plata. No quería darle mas vuelta al asunto para no agobiarme. Así que decidí relajarme y esperar llegar a mi casa.

Después de un rato de solo oír nuestras respiraciones y el sonido de los autos pasar decidí abrir los ojos.

¿Acaso esto era un atajo?

No , en definitiva no esta ni cerca de mi casa.

- Disculpe ¿donde estamos? - pregunté

- La vi dormida y no la quise molestar , es que un amigo mío quiere que le de un paseo ¿no le molesta?

- Bueno no , pero por favor que sea rápido - respondí

- Si

De repente el auto se paro frente a un hombre

- Súbete Laurent vamos a hacer nuestro trabajito

El hombre llamado Laurent sonrío maliciosamente y se monto en el carro a mi lado.

Alarmada me arrime un poco.

- Shh tranquila no te vamos a hacer daño - dijo

- Bueno , nosotros por lómenos no - agregó el taxista

Ambos dos se rieron

- ¿Q-Qqque dicen? - tartamudee

Estaba muy alterada estaba gritando

- Tranquila chiquita que mientras mas callada estas mas rápido terminamos con nuestro trabajo - dijo Laurent

- P-pe...

Eso fue lo único que logre decir porque el hombre que estaba a mi lado me tapo la boca

Después no supe mas , creo que me desmaye

- Hey chiquita despiértate no nos hagas retrasar , tenemos otros cuantos pedidos - decía el taxista

Abrí los ojos y me encontraba en un callejón , al parecer sin salida.

Yaba ¿ellos antes habían dicho que no me harían daño? ¿Entonces quien si?

- ¿Quien me va a hacer daño? - pregunté

- Bueno es un am...- empezó a decir Laurent

De repente apareció un hombre cortando el hilo de las palabras de Laurent

¿Esta era el otro? no lo creo , tiene cara de tonto

- Laurent déjame un poco de diversión - dijo el recién llegado

Los tres rieron

- Bueno que descortés de mi parte , tu eres mi presa , asi que yo me llamo James - dijo el recién llegado

- Bonito nombre

Sin pensarlo fui sarcástica , no podía creer que ese hombre fuera a hacerme daño

Sentí como alguien ponía su mano debajo de mi garganta y empezaba a quitarme la camisa.

Me iban a violar , no sabia que hacer que pensar .

No , porque a mi justamente ahora , que le hice yo.

De repente se oyó una voz a lo lejos que grito:

- Detente

Ok , decir que en ese momento mi corazón se detuvo es poco .

No se como ni porque pero su voz , esa voz la reconocí. Edward

De repente sentí que alguien me quitaba la camisa y empezaba a besarme el cuello , entonces grite.

- He dicho que te detengas degenerado

- Jajaja ¿si tu y quienes mas me van a impedir que discute de esta chica?

- No me hace falta mas nadie yo mismo puedo y deseo partirte la cara de beep que traes

- Es la única que tiene - respondió Laurent que al parecer tenía cierto rencor hacia James

- ¿Que dijiste beep? - dijo acercándose peligrosamente a Laurent

- Ya basta chicos no os pongáis a pelear , no ven que estamos trabajando , esta la chica y tenemos a este metiche que tenemos que sacarlo de nuestra vista lo mas pronto posible - dijo el otro

- Si te refieres a mi , no soy metiche y con respecto a lo de su trabajito - dijo Edward

Entonces me miro , vi como abrió los ojos como platos

Quizás me reconoció.

O reconoció a la chica del chat.

Nose pero solo se que me ruborice y entonces recordé que estaba en sostén frente a el así que lo primero que hice aunque sea tonto fue taparme los senos con los brazos.

Vi como sonreía pero no le preste atención

- ¿Que decías escuincle? - dijo James

- No soy escuincle beep y dejen a esta chica en paz - dijo Edward

- No - contraataco James

- Te lo advertí - dijo Edward

- No te acerques escuincle - dijo con voz temblorosa James

James estaba retrocediendo cada vez mas mientras que Edward se acercaba mas.

Entonces como por arte de magia le dio un golpe en la cara tan fuerte que le sangro toda la nariz

James se quedo tirado en el piso desmayado mientras sus dos compañeros de "trabajo" retrocedían cobardemente con una expresión de claro miedo ante toda la situación.

De repente Edward volteo a mirarme , me miraba fijamente a los ojos con una expresión inescrutable.

Me estaba empezando a poner nerviosa.

- A no se me van a escapar - dijo Edward

Entonces me di cuenta que los dos hombres se estaban escapando rápidamente de Edward

Edward fue tras ellos sin ni siquiera decir un hola ni nada.

Sin pensarlo me derrumbe al piso, estaba a punto de llorar cuando de repente sentí una mano encima de mi hombro casi desnudo.

- Mejor ponte la camisa , te vas a resfriar - me dijo en tono dulce

Me estremecí al sentir su voz tan cerca mío.

Me di la vuelta y quedamos a pocos centímetros el uno del otro , casi podíamos respirar el mismo aire.

- Si

¿Si? ¿solo dije eso? que tonta solo un si ¿que me pasa? , necesitaba darle las gracias, pero por dios solo lograba concentrarme en sus hermosos ojos azules que me miran fijamente.

- ¿Te ayudo? - pregunto con un tono sarcástico y una sonrisa torcida que me derritió por completo

- N-no - susurré avergonzada , casi podía jurar que estaba sonrojada

Entonces me puse rápidamente la camisa avergonzada por mi lentitud

El me tendió la mano y me ayudo a levantarme

- ¿Y que va a pasar con el? - pregunté

Era obvio a quien me refería , James

- Pues no creo que tenga ánimos de mátese mas contigo, aunque con otras quizás , aunque espero que no , que haya aprendido que con las mujeres no se juega - dijo Edward

- Gracias - respondí

El asintió y se metió las manos en el bolsillo.

Parecía pensar en algo.

Estaba como ido.

Tenia que romper este silencio que me estaba matando.

- No enserio gracias , si no fuera por ti..usted enserio estaría en serios problemas , quizás ya hubiera sido violada o algo mucho peor que prefieran ni pensar - tartamudee torpemente

Se notaba lo desesperada que estaba por sacar a vuelo un tema de conversación y romper el silencio que formaba una gran barrera invisible e irrompible entre ambos dos.

- No hay de que Bella a y por cierto por favor no me digas usted me haces sentir un viejo degenerado y decrepito , además tu y yo nos conocemos mucho no hace falta las formalidades, ¿tu no me reconociste? es decir ¿no te acordabas de mi? - me dijó mirándome tristemente

Mi corazón dio un salto.

¿Me recordaba a mi y no a la falsa personalidad del chat?

Ok creo que me ruborice mas de lo debido porque vi como se le formaba una sonrisa .

Ovio que lo recordaba.

¿Como no lo iba a recordar? nunca lo olvide

- ¿Dije algo que expliques lo roja que estas? - preguntó con un tono pícaro

Seguía igual que antes.

Súper directo e indiscreto.

Pero encantador.

- No , sino que me da pena que me hayas reconocido yo trayendo tremenda pinta - respondí

Claro , traía la misma ropa que tenia desde que fui al estilista.

Se me quedo mirando de arriba a abajo un buen rato

- No me has respondido mi pregunta y de que pinta me hablas , estas preciosa Bella

Entonces silbo y me dio una media vuelta.

* * *

**Espero que les guste el cap**

**Sorry por no haber subido en toda la semana******

Gracias a todas por sus reviews

Si ven la palabra beep es un insulto =)

Nos leemos pronto .. espero sus reviews =)


	4. ¿Que pasa si te beso?

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes presentados son de Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es totalmente mia =)

* * *

Ok ¿habia oido bien? ¿me dijo que estaba preciosa?

Ok Bella apurate y di algo , pareces retrasada

Despues de que me dio la media vuelta y paro de silbar y mirarme de arriba a abajo sonrio de manera encantadora

- Oye estas rojisima

- Bueno , no a menudo me dicen que estoy preciosa

- Bah , claro

Parecia que no creyera que en realidad no me lo dijeran

En realidad no , solo Ric , Alice y Rosalie

- No , enserio , eres el primero en decirmelo este mes

- ¿Lo tienes contado?

- Si , tienes que ver mi calendario creo que la ultima vez fue Ric

- A ya

Parecia ¿molesto? no se , no comrpendia porque su cambio de humor.

¿Tal vez por Ric? no no creo

Despues de un minuto que para mi fue eterno sonrio

Como me mataba esa sonrisa

- Oye no me has respondido Bella

- ¿Que cosa?

- ¿Sabes quien soy? es decir ¿me reconociste a primera vista?

Ok , lo reconoci claro esta, tan solo su voz se me hico familiar y verlo parado en frente de mi fue aun mejor.

¿Como no lo iba a recordar?

- Maldita sea Bella respondeme , me estas volviendo loco

Entonces me empujo contra la pared y me encerro en una jaula con sus brazos .

Estabamos a pocos centimetros.

¿Por que se puso asi? ¿porque lo iba a volver loco? .

La que se estaba volviendo loca era yo teniendolo tan cerca mio.

Mi corazon se iba a salir.

Si seguia asi iba a terminar besandolo , tenia que responderle

- S-s

Estaba tartamudeando.

Lo unico que lograba decir sonaba incoherente

- ¿S que?

- SI SI!! si te reconoci , ovio , tu voz y todo te reconoci

- ¿Quien soy?

- ¿Como?

- Bella di mi nombre

- Edward

Sonrio y se acerco mas a mi para susurrarme al oido

- ¿Estas enojada?

Me estaba matando de las ganas de besarlo.

No podia aguantar mas.

No se como saco fuerzas para hablarle y no tirarme encima de el a besarlo

- Hey Bella ¿estas enojada?

Oh por dios

Me susurro tan cerca que su respiracion lleno completamente mis orejas y me recorrio un gran escalofrio por todo el cuerpo.

- N-no obio no

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿Entonces que?

- ¿Porque no dices mi nombre?

- Ya dije tu nombre

- Dilo de nuevo

- Edward , no se para que insistes , Edward

- Lo sabia si estas enojada

- ¿Por que lo dices?

- Por nada

Entonces quito sus brazos de mi alrededor y se separo de mi.

Ok me sentia mal , como si necesitara estar cerca de el para seguir respirando.

Se quedo parado dandome la espaldas y despues bajo sus hombros como rindiendose

Ya no podia mas , tenia que hablar

- Dime , porque piensas que estoy enojada

- Bella , yo no me llamo Edward

- ¿Me confundi de persona?

- No

- ¿Entonces?

- Por favor Bella

- ¿Por favor que?

- Bella

- Haber ¿Te cambiaste el nombre?

- No seas tonta , ovio no Bella si me llamo Edward , claro que si , no me he cambiado el nombre

- ¿Entonces?

- Es que no me llamo Edward , no para ti

- No te entiendo

Entonces sonrio coquetamente y volvio a encerrarme en su jaula , esta vez aun mas cerca uno del otro.

Cerro los ojos y suspiro.

Su aire lleno todo mi interior haciendome desearlo.

Bella deja de pensar en esas cosas

- Tu no me llamas asi , tu siempre me llamas distinto , por eso pienso que estas enojada

- No se

- Recuerda Bella , por favor no me digas que ya olvidaste todo lo que hemos pasado juntos

Hice lo que el me pidio y entonces lo recorde.

Edd

¿El queria que yo dijera Edd?

¿Pero porque tanto interes con que le dijera asi?

No se , no entiendo

- Edd

Sonrio muy contento.

Acto seguido de su encantadora sonrisa pego nuestros cuerpos tanto que estaba a punto de desmayarme .

Oh por dios

¿Soy yo o hace tanto calor?

- Repitelo

Si repetirlo hacia que se alejara de mi lo mas pronto posible antes de que haga algo que arruine nuestra amistad , lo repito.

- Edd

- Otra vez

- Edd, Edd, Edd

- Una vez mas

- Edd te extrañe demasiado

El sabia que si me hacia repetir tanto su nombre terminaria dando a conocer mis sentimientos.

En verdad no lo habia olvidado.

Entonces se separo un poco de mi , lo suficiente como para dejarme respirar.

Extendio los brazos dandome a entender que lo abrazara , y asi lo hice.

Se sentia tan bien estar entre sus brazos.

- Shh pequeña ya estoy aqui , nos volvemos a ver

¿Sh?

Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba sollozando.

Que pena

- Lo se

- Yo tambien te extrañe demasiado y escuchame

Me separo un poco de el y me hiso mirarle a los ojos

- Nunca te olvide ¿oiste? nunca

Sin pensarlo lo abrase mas fuerte.

No podia creer lo que me decia.

¿Pero por quien vino?

¿Por mi o por la falsa identidad del chat?

Tenia que averiguarlo

Pero prefiero que con el paso del tiempo , ahorita no quiero arruinar el momento

Cuando deje de llorar nos separamos y el me agarro de la cintura haciendome caminar junto a el.

- Oye ¿que tal todo con tigo?

- ¿Ah?

- No he sabido mas de ti en muchisimo tiempo , creo que desde hace 4 años cuando perdimos contacto telefonico.

- Ah si , disculpa es que me tube que mudar

- Si , claro pequeña pero luego me las voy a cobrar.

- ¿Ah si y como?

- ¿En realidad quieres saber?

Ok mi corazon estaba saliendose de mi pecho.

Este chico me iba a volver loca.

- N-no

- Eso crei

Ambos reimos un rato.

Se sentia tan bien oir su risa

Verlo reir.

- Digo , creo que como amigos que todavia somos ¿no? , puedo preguntarte que tal todo

¿Me lo preguntaba o me lo decia?

Que tonto , obvio seguiamos siendo amigos , bueno de mi parte sigue siendo asi.

- Obvio Edd seguimos siendo amigos

A el se le ilumino el rostro con una enorme sonrisa

- Sabes , me encanta como se oye cuando de tus labios sale la palabra "Edd" , suena bien

Oh por dios , no sigas disiendo esas cosas que me vas a matar.

- Gracias , pero no es para tanto.

- De nada , oye no me has respondido mi pregunta

- ¿Ah?

- ¿Estas muy despistada ultimamente o es que volverme a ver y con esta pinta que traigo tan atractiva te deja loca ?

Ok , que tonto.

En realidad , si , la ultima.

¿Como hacia para que mi corazon dejara de latir y despues se saliera completamente de control?

Lo empuje de lado con mi cadera y rei bajito

- ¿Que? ¿Sigues sin responder?

- Estas igual , no has cambiado

- ¿Que? ¿por fisico o que?

En realidad por fisico el siempre me parecio lindo.

Pero ahora , ahora no tengo ni palabras.

- No tonto , de casanova

- Con el tiempo lo he ido perfeccionando

Me miro y sonrio

Ok me va a matar

Obvio con el tiempo ha ido perfeccionando , antes no causaba este efecto en mi , nada parecido.

- Ya me di cuenta , antes solo decias palabras ahora tambien acorralas a las chicas

El sonrio anchamente.

- En realidad solo a ti , es que se oye bien cuando tu pronuncias mi nombre .

Me sonroje mucho por lo que habia dicho

- Si quieres lo puedo volver a hacer , esta ves para que me respondas mis preguntas.

Ok , esta claro que si queria.

Pero si lo volvia a hacer mi autocontrol se iria por los pisos.

De eso estaba segura

- ¿Cuales preguntas?

- Ay tontia , te hice dos , la primera que tal todo contigo , la segunda ¿no estoy atractivo?

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formo por su rostro.

¿Que le podia decir?

¿Estas perfecto?

No , claro que no me podia delatar tan facil.

- Bueno , la primera todo bien , amigos , instituto , normal

- Aja ¿y la segunda?

- Pues haber

Entonces lo mire de arriba a abajo aprovechando ampliamente el momento lo mas posible .

- Pues , si , estas mas guapo .

- ¿Que tanto?

Oh por dios estaba a punto de volverme a encerrar en su jaula.

Tenia que actuar por que sino iba a caer a sus pies como una tonta.

Me aleje de el

- No se te ocurra volver a acorralarme , muy guapo ¿Feliz?

- ¿Encerio piensas que te iba a acorralar? ¿encerio piensas que estoy muy guapo y sexy?

En realidad si

- Yo no dije sexy

- ¿A no te paresco sexy?

- No

- ¿No?

Acto seguido me abrazo y dejo nuestras caras a muy pocos centimetros , haciendome tener que recordarme que tenia que respirar.

- ¿De verdad no te paresco sexy?

- Has lo que quieras , pero no

En realidas sexy era quedarse corta.

Se me estaba saliendo el corazon.

Iba a sufrir de un ataque si no me soltaba rapido.

- ¿Lo que quiera?

Ok , creo que me sonroje demasiado

En realidad no queria decir eso , osea si pero no que el lo oyera.

- No me refiero a eso , sino que no hay manera que cambie mi opinion de que no eres sexy

- ¿Y si te beso?

Oh por dios.

Este chico era mi perdicion.

Si , deseaba decirle que si.

- Ni se te pase por la mente

Sonrio maliciosamente y acerco su rostro mas al mio rozando nuestras narices

Me recorrio un escalofrio por todo el cuerpo.

- No

- No voy a hacer nada que no quieras

Ja , ¿que no queria?

Era lo que mas deeseaba en ese momento

Sonrio

- Claro , al menos que si quieras

Me guiño el ojo y yo sentia como mis piernas temblaban por debajo de mi blue jean.

¿Como podia hacerme eso?

¿Queria matarme de un ataque?

- Pss , claro

- Bueno , ok , me quedo con las ganas

Me separo de el y sonrio maliciosamente dejando caer su rostro levemente hacia atras dando una apariencia de cansado

Que guapo se veia

Yaba ¿el queria besarme?

La verdad nose , el tiene un gran don de casanova asi que no me extraña que sea uno mas de sus juegos.

El estaba muy pensativo.

Parecia dormido.

Yo estaba triste por las conclusiones que acababa de sacar.

Seguro eran ciertas

- Mejor caminemos , esta a punto de llover

Mire al cielo y vi que tenia razon.

Me apresure a alcanzarle el paso y caminar a su lado.

Emanaba cierto aire de tension.

¿Algo que habia dicho yo lo habia puesto asi?

No creo , no dije nada malo

Despues de un gran tiempo de silencio el me empujo y cai en un charco de agua y lodo.

- Jajajaja te ves bella con lodo.

- Edward Anthony Massen ven aca ahora mismo

- Ok la fiera

Me pare y empeze a perseguirlo

Cuando por fin lo agarre lo enbarre completo de lodo.

Nos reimos como niños pequeños un tiempo.

Era divertido y relajante estar con el.

- Ves como me dejaste , ahora tengo que ir al hotel y cambiarme.

-¿Hotel?

- Si , ¿donde mas me iba a quedar?

- A , no se , yo pensaba que tenias novia.

- Claro , pero la voy a conocer

- No entiendo - mentí

- Es novia mia por chat

- A ya

Despues de un rato de solte sin querer una pregunta que me atormentaba toda la cabeza.

¿Y la quieres?

- La verdad , no se , me cae excelente pero no se si sea amor , por eso tengo que encontrarla y hablar de eso

- No se si queras mis opiniones pero de todos modos , para mi el amor solo existe en las peliculas y peor aun si se trata de amor virtual

Algo le parecio divertido.

Se hecho reir a carcajadas

- ¿Que es tan divertido?

- Amor virtual

* * *

**Ok haber chicas se que merezco paliza por no aparecer xD**

Tengo unas buenas escusas:  
1- Presentaba examenes finales  
2- En uno de ellos saque 01 nose como decirle a mi mamaxD  
3- Estoy super mega hiper enferma , me siento que morire  
3- El sabado tube una fiesta a la que fui no me diverti mucho pero me empeore la salud 

****

Si llegan a ver algo de Rob o Kris es que originalmente el fic es robsten xD

Algo bueno:

!Ya vi New moon y la ame!

Dejen sus review byeee  



	5. NEW Viejos tiempos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos , son solamente de la espectacular Stephenie Meyer

* * *

- ¿Que tiene? - preguntó

- Pues que suena como uno de esos amores que son fictisios en juegos virtuales donde gastas plata sin necesidad

Se carcajeo un rato y yo me uni a el.

- Ven - me dijo

Acto seguido me agarro la cintura y me pego a el

- ¿Que haces?

- Protegiendote de la lluvia , tontita ¿no te diste cuenta de que ya lleva lloviendo como unos 10 minutos?

Baje la cabeza apenada y me sonroje.

No la verdad es que si se detenia el mundo en este precio instante ni cuenta me daba , estando al lado de Edward todo el mundo dejaba de importarme , solo importabamos el y yo.

El rio y saco un paragua

Empezamos a caminar mas deprisa pero todavia muy cerca.

Entonces me di cuenta que ¿donde estabamos?.

No se me hacia conocido el lugar.

- ¿Donde estamos? - pregunte

El sonrio coquetamente

- Confia en mi

- Por casualidad ¿sabes donde estamos?

- No

- ¿Ni si quiera cuantos kilometros a la redonda faltan para llegar al desierto?

Me miro y rodo los ojos.

- No seas tonta

- No lo soy

- Tu tampoco has cambiado en algunas cosas , sigues siendo muy exajerada y tontita Bella

Me encantaba oirlo decir Bella

Me hacia sentir tan bien , como si fuera querida.

- A si gracias por el alago , creo

El sonrio y luego me miro fijamente a los ojos.

MI corazon estaba vuelto loco.

Su mirada era muy penetrante.

Lo suficiente como para perderme en ella.

Y eso queria hacer , perderme en su mirada y no volver mas a la realidad.

- ¿Y que he cambiado?

- Pues mirate , creo que ya lo sabes pero bueno , estas bellisima

Me sonroje mucho.

- ¿ Insinuas que antes no lo era?

El puso los ojos en blanco y se carcajeo.

- No exactamente eras una modelo

- ¿ Y ahora si?

- Obvio

Ok creo que este hombre tenia como objetivo matarme dandome un paro cardiaco.

- ¿ Que tal tu novio ? - pregunto

- ¿De que novio me hablas?

- Del tuyo

- ¿De que me perdi?

- Dime

- ¿Cuando dije que tenia?

- Ric

Me rei un buen rato

- ¿En serio crees que Ric es mi novio?

- ¿No lo es?

- Por dios , somos amigos casi desde que llegue a esta ciudad , es mi estilista personal y ademas tiene novia.

- Ah , ¿entonces quien es tu novio?

- Que no tengo

- ¿Encerio?

- Si

Entonces una gran sonrisa ilumino su rostro.

Esa sonrisa mataba a cualquier chica .

- ¿Por que sonries?

- Que gusto oir que estes sola

- A gracias

- No lo tomes a mal , asi no tengo que darle unos golpes a cualquier chico que te haga sufrir

- E gracias supongo ¿pero por que crees que si tubiera novio el me lastimaria?

- Digamos que solo hay una persona adecuada para ser tu novio y puede que esa persona que eligas tu no sea el adecuado , o quizas si

En ese momento nos miramos un buen tiempo a los ojos.

Sentia como mi cara se ensendia de rojo

- ¿En serio no quieres que te bese?

Esa preguntaba no me la esperaba.

- No , tonto , como siempre rompes los momentos de silencio con tonterias y bobadas tuyas

- No son tonterias

- Si , como digas.

- ¿Y no te gusta ningun chico?

En realidad si , tu .

Como si le pudiera decir eso.

No podia.

Terminaria nuestra amistad y nisiquiera lograria disfrutar de nuestro rencuentro.

- Si  
A el se le entristecio el rostro.

No lo entiendo ¿porque?

- ¿Y quien es?

- Lo lamento pero tendras que aberiguarlo o quedarte con la duda , por que no pienso decirtelo

Le saque la lengua y le quite el paragua y empeze a correr.

El empezo a perseguirme.

Pareciamos dos niños chiquitos.

- Te agarre

Entonces me abrazo fuertemente por la espalda

Su aroma me estaba mareando.

- Si

Entonces volvimos a caminar juntos debajo del paragua.

Lo ilogico era que ya habia parado de llover.

Pero al parecer ninguno de los dos queriamos aruinar el lindo momento.

- Hey chicos

Esa voz interrumpio todo lindo momento que estabamos teniendo.

Ambos nos volteamos y nos sorprendimos mucho al verla.

- Tia

Me sobresalte y gire para ver a Edward

El ya no estaba a mi lado.

Volvi a ver a mi tia y estaba abrazando a Edward

Me rei un rato.

- Edward no te comas a mi tia

- Tambien es mia

- Hey chicos basta , Bella comparte

- Si hasle caso a mi ti-ita

Entonces la abrazo mas fuerte.

Era ilogico como me daba celos.

Era mi tia.

- Ya Edward que vas a poner celosa a Bella

Ok cuando pueda mato a mi tia.

Siempre tan directa pero sobre todo imprudente.

El se separo de ella le dio un beso en la frente y se acerco a mi.

Me miraba con ojos serios.

Parecia que fuera a decirme algo importante.

Me estaba empezando a poner nerviosa.

Se acerco a mi para susurrarme

- ¿Segura que no quieres que te bese?

Solte todo el aire que estaba conteniendo.

Porque siempre era tan imprudente.

Siempre el y mi tia han sido muy parecidos en ese aspecto.

Le toque la mejilla pero quite rapidamente mi mano porque me arrpenti de haber echo eso.

Senti una gran corriente.

Como si nuestra piel fueran polos.

- No Edd , no , quedate con las ganas

El sonrio y puso cara de drama.

- Pues eres mala Bella , la verdad ninguna chica antes me ha dejado con las ganas

Eso me dio rabia, como se atrevia a decirlo asi.

- Pues lo lamento pero siempre hay una primera ves para todo y ya te llego la primera vez en que te rechasen un beso pero creo que no sera la ultima.

El estaba empezando a hablar cuando mi tia lo interrumpio , gracias a Dios , debo de decir .

No queria oir lo que me iba a decir.

La verdad no .

- Chicos vamos a casa que tenemos mucho de que hablar , y con mucho me refiero a muchas horas de charla.

Edward puso cara de fastidio y yo me tape la boca para no reir.

Recordaba como se ponia Edward con las grandes charlas de mi tia.

_**-------------------------- Flashback -------------------------------**_

Despues de 3 horas de charla.

- Edd, oye Edd

- Llamando a Anthony Massen a la fas de la tierra - dijo mi tía

- Ay tia ves ya lo aburriste

- Si solo fueron pocas horas - dijo

De repente Edward se desperto asustado y al ver a mi tia se tapo la cara y empezo a gritar

- No , sal , sal , no no quiero

- ¿Que le pasa a este? - pregunto mi tía

- Nose

- Hey Edd ¿que sueñas?

- Bella sueño que tia esta en frente mio

- No es un sueño - dije intentando sofocar una carcajada

- Dile que no quiero que hable mas

Ambas reimos y lo dejamos solo en el sofa

_**  
-------------------------- Fin del Flashback -------------------------------**_

- Hey Bella ¿que piensas? - pregunto Edd

- A , nada , solo recordaba viejos tiempos

- Si , cuando podiamos contarnos todos sin que nos diera pena , y nos nos reservavamos algunos detalles

Ok , no entendi ese comentario.

¿A que se referia?

¿Quien estaba guardando algunas cosas?

Claramente yo estaba guardando la parte inncesaria de decirle:

Oye Edd sabes te amo

Claramente eso esta de mas.

¿Pero que mas?

¿El estaba guardando cosas?

Entonces recorde que cuando el hacia ese tipo de comentarios era porque estaba enojado o muy distraido.

Sin saber porque salio una lagrima de mi ojo.

Nose como pero Edward me vio.

- Hey chiquita ¿porque lloras?

- Nose , creo que es por recordar los viejos tiempos.

- Shh chiquita ya estamos juntos

Me abrazo y caminamos juntos.

Cuando logre calmarme le sonrei

- Oye tia Edward dijo que tenia que ir al hotel .

Mi tia se volteo para protestar pero al vernos abrazado nos miro de arriba abajo con una gran sonrisa.

Me guiño el ojo.

Baje la cabeza apenada al ver que la mirada de Robert estaba completamente puesta en mi.

* * *

**Chicass me desaparecí por meses! no tengo perdon de Dios xD  
**

**Bueno pero aca volví acuerdense siempre desaparezco pero por arte de magia apresco y PUM un cap nuevo xD**

**Pondre 2 caps en recompensa de haberlas dejado asi xD  
**

**Encerio lo siento pero con navidades , enfermedades , tareas , inicio de clases , mi cumpleaños he estado demasiasado agetreada  
**

**Jejeje Feliz navidad atrazada hehehe!MEGA ATRASADA! XD  
**

**Espero sus reviews y que no me odien xD**

**POSDATA: Agregenme al BB pin: 212A5267 SOLO LOS QUE TIENEN BLACKBERRY Y QUIEREN HABLAR DE CREPUSCULO**


	6. NEW Isabella

**Aclaración:** Los personajes no son míos , son de Stephanie Meyer =D.

* * *

Seguro me iba a preguntar porque mi tia me guiño el ojo.

- A disculpen por inerrumpir sus momentos felices

- Tiaa

Ambos gritamos.

Mi tia si es imprudente.

- Ok , ok no se enojen y Edd nada de hotel , me ofendes , ademas ya no te da tiempo ya llegamos

Ambos levantamos la mirada.

Ya habiamos llegado a mi casa.

Me sentia tan rara estando en casa al lado de Edd

- Oh vaya que linda casa

- Gracias

- Hey Bella ¿que piensas? - pregunto Edward

- En la ultima vez que estube en mi casa contigo

- Creo que fue hace mucho.

- Lo se

El me abrazo mas fuerte y me beso el cabello.

- Pero ya podras tener recuerdos mas vijentes

Esto me encantaba de el.

Siempre me subia el animo.

- Si

- Bueno chicos entremos , Edd no te vas a escapar de la charla

Al ver la cara de sufrimiento de Edward solte una risita.

El me miro con cara de "ya veras".

- Tia , oye , creo que mejor lo dejas ir al hotel.

Lo dije entre risas , estaba que explotaba a cargadas.

- No Bella nada de eso

Edward resoplo y se acerco a mi oido.

- Gracias chiquita por el intento de ayuda pero ya sabes que tu tia es muy insistente.

Me dio un beso en el cachete.

Oh por dios se me bajo la sangre.

Me estaba empezando a marear.

Que bien se sintio

- Si

El sonrio , al parecer noto mi expresion de perplejidad.

Entramos a casa y mi mama nos recibio a Edward y a mi con un grab abrazo de oso , que ella acostumbra a dar.

- Hijo , Edward, has crecido sano , estas bello , cuanto te he extrañado , las cosas por aca no son las mismas sin ti

Edward le beso la frente y la acaricio

- Claro tia , eso lo se , teniendo a una persona tan distraida

Me miro y yo frunci el ceño.

- Jajaja si , Edward no te vas a escapar con la vieja escusa de "no he visto en años a Rene asi que vamos a hablar" , primero yo , lo lamento Rene esta ocupado ahorita

Mi madre sonrio anchamente , seguro habia recordado las menudas charlas que daba la tia y se fue .

- Chicos sientense

Mi tia nos señalo un sillon de dos.

Ok de dos personas , Edward y yo , cabe decir que el sillon no era muy grande.

Antes de que pudieramos sentarnos mi mama paso diciendo

- Ups Bella se me olvidaba me encanta tu cambio de lock ¿para quien es? ¿para Edward ? - pregunto mamá

Sin pensarlo lanze un cojin en su direccion pero ella cerro la puerta y se oyeron las carcajadas.

Vi como Edward se mordia los labios para no soltar una gran carcajada.

Agarre otro cojin y le pegue en el brazo.

- Hey! - se quejo

- Te lo ganaste

- Pero no hice nada

- Te ibas a reir

- Pero no lo hice

- De todos modos querias

- No puedes discriminar a la zebra por tener rayas - dijo

- No quiero saber que significa eso

El puso los ojos en blanco y agarro un cojin y me pego.

- Hey! - me queje

- Me las cobre

Alguien se aclaro la garganta.

Ambos volteamos a ver a mi tia.

Se me habia olvidado su presencia.

Estar con Edward me hacia sentir que no habia mas nadie alrededor excepto el y yo.

- Bueno chicos no quiero ser aburrida , pero Bella intento hablar con Edward ¿nos puedas dejar a solas?

Yo asenti y me estaba parando del sillon cuando senti que alguien me jalaba el brazo fuertemente.

- No te vas , mi novia tiene derecho a oir

Ambos rieron pero yo no.

Yo estaba en shok.

¿El habia dicho novia?

Este chico me va a matar

- Hey Edward ¿como encontraste a Bella? , es decir yo pensaba que se iban a encontrar nose en una semana

Ambos nos miramos.

Fue una mirada muy significativa.

Claramente ibamos a reservarnos algunas partes como "casi me violan".

- Pues iba caminando por la calle y vi a una chica tirada en el suelo , entonces cuando la vi la reconoci y ya sabras el resto.

- Aja y Bella ¿que hacias en el suelo?

Al ver que yo no sabia que responder Edward respondio por mi

- Pues , se cayo.

Mi tia rio un largo rato.

- Hey Bella si a mi tambien se me habia olvidado comentarte lo de tu cambio , me fasina tu nuevo lock

Edward levanto una ceja mirandome.

Yo estaba completamente roja

- Edward ¿no te gusta el cambio de lock de Bella?

- Claro tia , esta hermosa , aun mas que antes.

- Ya paren ambos dos.

- ¿No te gusta que tu Edward te diga piropos? - pregunto mi tía

- Tia!!! - grité sonrojada

¿Ahora le da por decir que es mi Edward!!?

Pronto tendre una gran charla con ella.

- Si , tu novio tiene derecho a decirte cosas lindas. - dijo Edward

¿Sigue diciendo novio?

¿De que me perdi?

¿Desde cuando somos novios?

Despues de unas cuantas frases como:

"Tienes que darme tu correo" , "que hay de las novias" , " que tal el colegio" , creo que me quede dormida.

Lo ultimo que me acuerdo fue de mi tia hablando de mi

_**.............................. Flashback ..................................**_

- Si Edward , como oiste Bella no ha tenido novio

- Wow

_**.............................. Fin del Flashback .................................. **_

Creo que me quede dormida de tanta verguenza.

Mi tia le contaba toda mi vida amorosa a Edward.

Vida amorosa es un gran termino para lo mio , mas bien deberia de llamarlo "mi fracaso amoroso".

- Hey Bella

Sentia como alguien me sacudia .

Tenia tanto sueño y estaba tan cansada que no queria nisiquiera abrir un ojo.

- Bella , ya termino , Bella

Senti su risita muy cerca de mi oreja.

Abri los ojos sobresaltada y lo vi tan cerca de mi cara que rapidamente me acomode y quede sentada en el sillon.

- Por fin

Baje la cabeza apenada.

El sonrio y me also la barbilla para que lo viera

- Hey no bajes la cabeza , no seas tontia , ahora eres tu la que le aburre las menudas charlas de la tia .

- Si

- A mi ya no me aburren

- Claro hablando de mis torpesas.

- No seas asi , tambien tienes tus partes buenas

- A si ¿Cuales?

- Cuando ganaste el concurso de deletrear en ingles , cuando participaste en un baile escolar.

Me sonroje lo mas que pude.

¿Todo eso le habia dicho mi tia a Robert?

- ¿Cuanto dormi? - pregunte confundida

- Creo que dos horas ¿por?

- Pareciera una eternidad , te sabes ya toda mi vida

El carcajeo

- Correcion tu vida desde que yo me fui de tu lado . Ademas sabes que con el talento de la tia para contar las cosas , me puedo enterar hasta de una semana de periodico

Ambos reimos ante ese comentario

- ¿Y mi tia?

- Se fue hace media hora

- Ups , se debio de enojar

- No , te comprendio porque viniste agotada

- Si

- Pero claro yo te entiendo mas porque se por lo que has pasado este dia , y encerio debes de estar agotada

Voltee a ver a la ventana y vi que ya estaba escureciendo entonces me pare sobresaltada.

- Hey que pasa

- ¿Que hora es?

El mio su reloj y parecia estar tan sorprendido como yo.

- Pues ya son las 6

- Wow

- Si , wow , se pasa rapido el tiempo mirandote dormida

- ¿Que?

- Nada

- No Edd tu dijiste algo

- Olvidalo

- Dime Edward Anthony

- Que se pasa rapido el tiempo mirandote dormida.

- ¿Me espiaste?

- Tecnicamente no porque te quedaste dormida a mi lado .

Baje la cabeza apenada por aquella escenita que debi de haber montado.

- No te apenes , es normal , las charlas de la tia no son muy provocativas y tientan al sueño

- Si

- Oye desde que llegamos solo sabes decir frases de 5 palabras como maximo

- Mmm

- ¿Que pasa Bella?  
- Nada

El puso los ojos en blanco y luego una sonrisa maliciosa se le cruzo por los labios.

Me acorralo contra la pared y puso una mano en mi mejilla.

- ¿Sabes que me encanta?

- No - respondí sofocada

- Lo roja que te pones

- Pues gracias pero no , a mi no me gusta

- Enonces dime que te pasa

- No

Entonces empezo a acercar sus labios a los mios.

Estaba a punto de cerrar mis ojos y dejarme llevar pero recorde que esa era una de las tecnicas del tipico "casanova" asi que decidi frenarlo.

- Por favor Edward no

- Otra vez Edward

- Si

- Si asi quieres jugar bueno Isabella

Se aparto de mi y se fue a grandes pasos hacia la cocina

Despues de un rato se oyo como encendia el microondas.

Fui a la cocina y lo vi a el de espaldas.

- Oye , no te preocupes yo cocino hoy

- Ni modo Isabella - dijo

Note como enfatizo Isabella

¿Hasta cuando va a seguir con su juegito del niño dolido?

Apenas llevaba 4 minutos de haberme hecho la ley del hielo y ya me dolia no poder oir su voz

* * *

**Ya tienen el segundo cap del día como prometí por haberlas abandonada xD**

Me encanta la actitud de Edward de niñito dolido xD  


**Es una relacion distinta a la que acostubramos ver de Edward**

**Espero sus reviews :D**_**  
**_


	7. NEW No me enamoraría de ti

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos , son solamente de la espectacular Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

- Hey , no se hace asi - le dije

Me acerce a donde el y agarre la cuchara y revolvi el arroz que inutilmente Edward estaba intentando cocinar

- Dejame a mi , no tienes muchos dones de chef - le dije

- Dejame a mi Isabella - dijo friamente

Ay ya voy a terminar con esto no soporto mas su forma de decirme " O me dices Edd o veras"

- Ay ya!!!!

Lo grite tan fuerte que creo que asuste un poco a Edward porque se volteo a verme con los ojos como platos.

- ¿Que? - pregunto con tono inocente

- Edward Anthony Masen deja de decirme Isabella o porlomenos deja de tratarme indiferente

- No te estoy tratando indiferente - dijo

- Me estas haciendo la ley del hielo - contraataque

- En realidad no , Isabella porque la ley del hielo es no hablarte y pues mirame lo estoy haciendo

- Miraba Edward ya me canse de tus imbeciles jueguitos - dije evitando que las malditas lagrimas traicioneras se escaparan de mis ojos

- ¿Que juegos? - pregunto

- Ay ya basta Edward de verdad me estas volviendo muy loca , ya no te soporto mas asi

No me gustaba que me tratara asi

Solo por un puto nombre.

Estaba subiendo el primer escalon cuando senti como alguien me agarraba el brazo.

**(Edward POV)**

- Ay ya basta Edward de verdad me estas volviendo muy loca , ya no te soporto mas asi

No soportaba tratarla asi.

Verdaderamente ya me canse de tratarla asi.

Quiero seguir hablando con ella y seguir oyendo su voz.

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando ella se volteo y salio corriendo de la cocina rapidamente.

Oi un pequeño sollozo.

¿Estaba llorando?

Si estaba llorando por mi culpa nunca me lo perdonaria

Decidi apagar el microondas y salir corriendo tras Bella .

Tenia que pedirle disculpas antes que nuestra amistad se endurezca.

Sali corriendo y la vi llendo a subir las escaleras.

La agarre por el brazo y en ese momento senti una gran corriente electrica.

**(Bella pov)**  
Cuando me agarro senti una corriente electrica entre los dos.

Yo estaba llorando por eso no queria voltear.

- Hey Bella por favor dime que no estas llorando

Me aclare la garganta para que la voz me saliera clara .

- No

- Claro que si Bella tu voz no suena igual

Yo no conteste

Diablos me conocia muy bien.

- Bella date la vuelta

- No Edward ya

Giro bruscamente de mi y me abrazo.

Enterro su menton en mi pelo y empezo a acariciarme la espalda.

Se sentia tan bien estando entre sus brazos.

**(Edward POV)**

Ella no volteo.

La conocia lo bastante bien para saber que estaba llorando.

- Hey Bella por favor dime que no estas llorando

- No

Su voz sono completamente debil.

Estaba llorando.

Por mi culpa.

- Claro que si Bella tu voz no suena igual

Ella no contestaba.

Tenia que hacer algo no la queria ver asi de triste.

- Bella date la vuelta

- No Edward ya .

Sin pensarlo gire bruscamente de ella para poder ver sus hermosos ojos que estaban empapados por lagrimas.

Lagrimas que queria que no salieran de ella.

Entonces la abraze.

Enterre mi barbilla en su cabello aspirando su olor a fresas y frambuesas con flores y frutas tropicales.

Era tan delicada.

Se veia como una niña desprotegida.

Cuando la abraze me di cuenta lo mucho que me hacia falta ese tipo de abrazos , los de ella.

La extrañaba demasiado.

No iba a permitir que una tonta pelea ponga una barrera entre nosotros.

Y menos aun que salgan lagrimas de sus ojos por mi estupida culpa.

Empeze a acariciarle la espalda cuando senti que estaba dejandose llevar y empezaba a sollozar entre mis brazos

**(Bella POV)**

- No llores mi chiquita

No me habia dado cuenta de lo mucho que me encantaba que me dijera asi

Yaba ¿dijo MI chiquita?

Que bello

¿Como podia seguir enojada con un hombre como el?

- Chiquita ven vamos a sentarnos

Dicho esto me llevo a sentarme a su lado

- Ven chiquita

Me recosto en su pecho.

Se sentia bien.

No me habia dado cuenta de lo cerca que estabamos hasta que empeze a sentir cierto calor.

Y creo que no solo era yo porque lo veia muy incomodo

Ver sus labios no seria una buena idea.

Claro que no.

Lo terminaria besando.

- Hey chiquita ¿que tanto miras?

Entonces me di cuenta que lo estaba mirando como una tonta

- Edd... yo....yo

No pude concluir porque empeze a llorar

Edward me frotaba el brazo delicadamente en forma de consuelo.

- Ya shh calmate chiquita

- Edd ya deja de calmarme perdoname

- ¿No te gusta que te abraze?

- No , no es eso si no que parezco una tonta dejandome consolar cuando yo fui la culpable

- Shhh

Me puso un dedo en los labios para que me callara.

Se sentia tan bien

Cerre los ojos y lo escuche claramente

- Chiquita en realdiad fui yo , yo te estaba acosando , me paso con mis juegos , no puedo hacer lo mismo que hago con las demas contigo encerio perdona , ademas tu solo dijiste Edward , no voy a pretender que despues de 5 años mantengamos nuestra amistad intacta seguro algunos lazos ya se rompieron y...

- Ya!!!!

Me sente en el sillon quedando en frente de el mirandolo fijamente a los ojos para que me escuchara

- Mira , ok prefiero no discutir pero tengo que ponerte algunos puntos claros como por ejemplo lo del acoso no te lo discuto , si me estabas acosando , pero no importa no soy una chica que se pueda enamorar de ti , y despues de 5 años si sigue estanso nuestra amistad intacta , bueno por lo menos por mi si - había cierta frase en lo que dije que era una total mentira , mentía al decir que era una chica que no se podría enamorar de el , porque realmente estaba total y perdidamente enamorada de el

El me miro a los ojos con ternura pero desilucion a la vez.

- Bells

El corazon se me encogio cuando oi salir de sus hermosos labios mi nombre en esa forma tan dulce.

- Mi chiquita sabes que te quiero , te adoro , te a.. te aprecio muchisimo eres mi mejor amiga , por mi tambien todo esta bien , pero es que siento que ocultamos algo , lo digo por ambos , eso no lo voy a discutir porque quizas no lo debamos decir , no se , pero chiquita no pienses nunca que no te quiero

- Aja Edd oye ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

- Lo que quieras

- Hace rato dijiste algo

- ¿Que?

- Un nombre ¿lo repites?

- ¿Que nombre? ¿de que hablas Bella?

- Dijiste mi nombre de otra forma

- Ah

- Si ¿lo repites?

El sonrio y se le ilumino el rostro como un niño de 4 años

- Bells, Bells , Bells , Bells , mi Bells

Ambos sonreimos

- ¿Sabes? me gusta mucho que me digas asi , nunca antes nadie me habia llamado asi , eres el primero.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Si claro

- Ok ¿entonces te llamo Bells?

- Me fascina

- Jejeje ven Bells

Palmeo cerca de el y yo me acerce , el me rodio con sus brazos en un gran y fuerte abrazo y me empujo hacia el dejandome caer encima de su pecho y asi poder descansar.

- Sabes , me encanta estar asi contigo , se siente bien

De repente empezo a salir humo.

Me pare rapidamente.

- ¿Que pasa?

- ¿No ves?

- No se de que hablas , solo se que huele horrible , como si , como si algo se estubiera queman...

El me miro con los ojos abiertos como platos

- Oh dios el arroz

Salimos corriendo y por suerte llegamos antes de una catastrofe

- Hey Edd mejor te ayudo a cocinar , de verdad no creo que con tus grandes talentos de cocinero vayamos a ir algun lado

- Si

- Y no quiero quedarme sin cocina tan rapido

Ambos carcajeamos y nos pusimos a cocinar.

Cocinar con el , no era tan malo , porlomenos no quemo la cocina , bueno , no completamente.

- Hey disculpa lo de la cocina

Yo rei

- Tranquilo luego limpio , come.

- Hey y tu

- ¿Yo que?

- ¿No vas a comer?

- No se , me da fastidio hacer mas comida , ademas ahorita quiero panqueques con mafle

El carcajeo un rato , pero no me quitaba el ojo de encima.

- ¿Que pasa?

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo por hoy**

Me deben odiar por dejarlas tanto y las comprendo jejeje

Bueno para compensarlas les dejo abrazaos Emmet y besos vampiricos

**Pasense por mis otros fics :D**

**Espero sus reviews que me animen a seguirlo mas pronto  
**


	8. Durmiendo juntos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos , son solamente de la espectacular Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

- Nada , solo que recorde que desde chiquita siempre te ha gustado los panqueques con mafle

- Wow te acuerdas - dije con asombro

- Claro Bells no se me olvida eso , ni nada tuyo

Ok este hombre me esta llevando al borde de la locura

- Ok Bells ¿quieres comer un poco de mi improviso de comida?

- Jaja ni tanto , es arroz con pollo , y lo cocine yo , asi que seguro debe de estar delicioso

- Presumidita

Le saque la lengua

- Ven

Palmeo un espacio vacio que habia en la gran silla donde el estaba sentado.

¿El pretendia que yo me sentara asi tan cerca de el?

- Anda

Hiso pucheritos como bebe , yo solo sonrei y me sente a su lado

- Oye Edd hay muchas sillas

- Si , pero te he extrañado , he estado 5 largos años sin ti ¿no me puedes complacer este dia?

- Pss ta bien , pero ahora que lo pienso ¿que va a pasr mañana?

- Ah - se quedo pensativo

- Si , osea , es decir , ¿te vas mañana? ¿no nos vamos a volver a ver? ¿que? , la verdad no tengo idea

- Nose , pero ahorita no quiero hablar de eso , toma

Me acerco su cuchara y me dio un poco de arroz.

- Mmm no sabe mal

- Ves mis dones como cocinero no son tan malos

- Ps claro , lo unico que tu cocinaste fueron las papas , que porcierto no has provado , seguro por temor

- ¿Temor a que?

- A que bomites

- Jaja chistosa Bells

Agarro una papa y se la metio en la boca , empezo a masticar lentamente como si no lo soportara.

Y la escupio.

La cara que tenia era demasiado chistosa

Me carcajee por su expresion.

- Uf buenisima esa papa me imagino

- Si , claro , ok Bells me vas a tener que enseñar a cocinar , sinceramente puedo matar a alguien con estas papas

- Ok dame una mi mama me las debe

El me miro y volteo los ojos

- Bells sabes que nunca mataria a mi segunda mama , ademas ella lo dijo por echarte broma ¿pero tu cambio de lock no es por mi?

- No - mentí desvíando la mirada

En realidad si .

Todo mi mundo giraba en torno a el.

- ¿Ni un poquito?

Puso cara de desepcionado

- Bueno , talvez un 5%

Sonrio de lado y sigio comiendo.

Luego de terminar de comer se levanto y llevo los platos al fregadero.

- No te molestes Bells yo lavo , total fui yo el que comio y soy yo el infiltrado en tu casa asi que mejor hago algo

- Ay si el señor yo lo puedo todo , ademas no estas infiltrado Edd , sabes bien que esta tambien es tu casa

- Si Bells lo se

Despues de lavar los platos nos fuimos al lobby a ver television

- Hey Edd ya deja de hacer zaping

- Es que no hay nada bueno

- Claro como si pudieras ver que estan pasando en los canales , si tu los pasas como animal

- Bueno , esta bien , mejor apago la tele

La apago y me abrazo dulcemente

- ¿Y eso?

- ¿Que?

- El espontaneo abrazo

- Me provoco ¿no le puedo dar abrazos a mi mejor amiga?

- Pues si , obvio que si

- Hey tortolos

No tube que ni voltear para saber quien era , tampco hacia falta reconocerle la voz esas solo podian ser dos personas : mi mama o mi tia , al parecer mi tia habia salido , asi que , mi mama.

Sin voltearme si quiera hable

- Hey mama , no somos tortolos , dime - dije con fastidio

- Bueno jovencita si me miraras

Me voltee y le hice señas con la mano de que continuara hablando

- Edd , la tia me conto que tu tienes un hotel

- No , me hospedo en un hotel - bromeó y mi mamá rodó los ojos

- Ay ,eso queria decir Edd , pero lo que importa es ¿tu vas a dormir solito y desprotegido?

- En realidad hay como otras 300 personas ahi , asi que solito, claramente no estare - volveó a tomarle el pelo a mi mamá

- Si Edd , me refiero a que si ¿quieres quedarte aca esta noche?

Mi corazon se paro

Mi mama esta loca

Espero que diga que no

- Pues , nose , no quiero cuasar molestias

- Para nada Edd

- !Hey no me ignoren! ¿donde va a dormir si se llega a quedar? - grité

- Pues no se

- ¿No tienen habitacion de huespedes? - preguntó Edward

- Si , pero hace unos dias la destruyeron para remodelarla

- Mmmm , podria dormir en el sillon - dijo

- Ni pensarlo Edd , dormiras , dormiras... en el cuarto de Bella - dijo mi mamá

- ¿Quee?

Grite yo , ya estaba dandome un ataque.

- Bella calmate es solo un cuarto - dijo mi mamá

- Si Bells calmate

- Pero..

- Tia no quiero irrespetar la privacidad de Bella - dijo Edward

- No , no es eso - lo interrumpí

- ¿Entonces? - preguntó curioso

- Es solo que...

No podia dar escusas

¿Que podia decir?

No tia porque si dormimos juntos algo malo va a pasar

No , no podia decir eso.

- Bah esta bien - me rendí

Mi tia sonrio anchamente y se marcho

Edd se acerco a mi y me agarro las caderas atrayandome hacia el .

- Hey Bells ¿cual es la verdadera razon de porque no querias que durmiera en tu habitacion?

- Ya la dije - dije encogiendome de hombros

Edward puso los ojos en blanco

- Bells dijiste: pero.. peroo y luego callaste , ¿Esa es la razon?

- Ay Edd lo que pasa es que..

- Vamos Bells sueltalo , no se te olvide que te conosco casi desde que tenias pañales y se cuando mientes

- Vale , lo que pasa es que...

- A ya , no tontica , no soy capaz de propasarme contigo

Yo solo baje la mirada super sonrojada

- Si , fue solo un pensamiento que me llego cuando mi tia dijo lo de compartir habitacion , disculpa - dije sonrojada

Me acerco mas a el y me susurro en el oido

- Con una condicion - dijo

- ¿Cual?

Esataba temblando como efecto de su aliento rosando mi oido

- Pues que me beses

- Edd.. - le previne. Sabía que estaba jugando peligrosamente

- No Bells , no en la boca , puede ser en el cachete o en otro sitio , aunque , claro en la boca tambien puede ser

Sonrio anchamente.

- Sueña - le dije

- Lo he echo - susurro por lo bajo

No entendi ese comentario que no parecia broma

El silencio se apodero de nosotros.

No sabiamos que decir

El no me dejaba de mirar.

Incomoda por su mirada voltee mi vista hacia las ventanas.

Me sorprendi al ver que ya habia anochesido

- Wow ¿que horas seran? - pregunté

Al parecer Edward estaba tan perdido como yo.

Cuando dije eso el se movio sobresaltado y miro su reloj.

- Oh , ya son las 11

Acto seguido me agarro en brazos y me cargo

Yo empeze a gritar como niña pequeña dandole golpes en la espaldas y patalenado para que me bajara.

- Hey , hey cuidado que duele - dijo en tono de broma mientras sonreía con mofa

- Que haces tonto , porque me cargas ¿estas loco?

- Loco , si , si , porque ya es hora de dormir

- ¿Y por eso me cargas?

- Si , no discutas mas

- Pero...

- Shhh

Despues me bajo en frente de la puerta de mi habitacion.

Yo entre y como vi que el estaba dudoso en entrar le hice señas como para que me siguiera.

El entro y sonrio.

- Tu cuarto se parece a ti

- Eso creo

- ¿Como vamos a dormir? , es decir ¿donde? - preguntó

- Bueno , nosee , yo en la cama y nose

De repente se me vino una idea en la mente , pero no la queria decir , me daba demasiada pena.

Me sonroje y baje la cabeza

El se acerco a mi y levanto mi barbilla con suma delicadeza.

Lo mire a los ojos y me fundi en ellos.

Wao que bellos ojos tenia.

- Hey Bella, nada de pena , dime

- Bueno... si quieres duermes conmigo

- Jaja¿eso te daba pena? - pregunto mirandome dulcemente

- Si ¿a ti no?

- Bella ¿no recuerdas la vez que fuimos de campamento y nos extrabiamos?

- Si

- ¿No recuerdas como dormimos?

- Si - susurre sonrojandome

** (Flashback)**

- Hey Edd tengo frio - susurre

- ¿Te acompaño? - pregunto

- Sip

Se acerco a mi , se acosto a mi lado y me abrazo con sus fuertes brazos acurrucandome en su pecho.

Se sentia tan bien

** (Fin del flashback)**

* * *

**Bueno chicass aqui estoyy yooo (8)**

Olvidadas el termino mas adecuado para lo que les hizeee y no tengo perdoonn :(  


**O sii? *.* *ojitos de alice***

**Buenoo espero que no me hayan olvidadoooo y me dejen sus reviews.**

**Pasense por mis otras historias :D**

**Cuando termine con Una Cancion de amor y haga el Lemoon de mi One-shot me dedicare a mis primeras hisotiras :D**

**Gracias x su paciencia.**


	9. Te ves sexy

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos , son solamente de la espectacular Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

- Bueno , es lo mismo - dijo

¿Como lo mismo?

Yo era una infante de 10 años no sabia nada de la vida

Y mucho menos del amor.

Ni de la pena.

Baje mi cabeza avergonzada por el recuerdo de ese dia

- Hey chiquita no , si tu me lo pides yo te abrazo , si no , nada de nada - dijo y pude notar un cierto deje de tristeza en su tono

Yo no respondia sabia que tenia las mejillas muy sonrojadas y no queria que Edward me viera asi.

- Chiquita , confia en mi , no va a pasar nada , solo somos mejores amigos

- Este... si , solo eso , esta bien

Se acerco a mi y me despeluco los cabellos

- Edd voy a bañarme , si quieres ve durmiendote

- De acuerdo

Me meti a bañar y luego de tanto y tanto pensar me puse la toalla me seque el cabello y me vesti.

Sali del baño y lo vi en mi cama.

Viendo television apoyado con el codo derecho

Se veia tan sexy

Oh por dios que estoy pensando

Sacudi mi cabeza y me sente en la cama

El volteo a verme

Me quede petrificada.

En sus ojos habia... habia ¿lujuria?

No , no , imposible.

- Te ves ...linda con pijama - susurro desviando la mirada

- Hay Edd como si no me hubieras visto antes en pijama

- Si , pero no es lo mismo , eramos niños pequeños - dijo y evite el impulso de rodar los ojos

- A ahora si - susurre

- ¿Que?

- Nada , nada , cosas mias ¿no tienes sueño?

- En realidad no , suelo dormirme despues de las 1

- Wow , yo no

- Duerme

- Si , pero causalmente hoy no tengo sueño

Realmente no creo poder ni pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

Teniendolo a mi lado y a tan pocos centimetros.

- Jajaja bueno acuestate

- Si , pero voy a buscar un zumo ¿quieres algo?

- Si , una cerveza

Yo rode los ojos y lo mire con cara de pocos amigos.

- Esta bien , era una broma , no puedo creer que te lo creyeras , sabes que yo conosco bien a mi tia como para saber su politica con respecto a toda clase de bebidas alcoholicas , un zumo para mi tambien

Sali de la habitacion y busque los dos zumos

Cuando entre a la habitacion Edd tenia los ojos cerrados.

Pero por alguna razon no parecia estar dormido  
Me sente en la cama con cuidado de no despertarlo , si es que estaba dormido .

El sonrio.

Era evidente que estaba despierto.

Agarre el zumo y lo abri

Como veia que no hacia nada hice una pequeña broma

- Uff que lastima que se haya dormido , le habia traido una cerveza , bueno mejor para mi.

El abrio los ojos

Yo me rei abiertamente.

- ¿Que te causa tanta gracia? - pregunto frunciendo el ceño

- ¿Tu de verdad creiste que te iba a traer cerveza? - pregunte rodando los ojos

- Mala

Yo le sonrei y le di el zumo

Se lo tomo mas rapido que yo , como siempre .

- Recuerdo cuando haciamos competencias de quien comia mas rapido.

- Si , era inutil , porque siempre ganabas tu

- Si

Despues de un rato de silencio el volvio a hablar pero con un tono de sueño

- Wao , esta lloviendo

- ¿Que! - pregunte alarmada

- No te alarmes ,es una simple tormenta , no pasa nada chiquita

- Si , ok

- Duerme

Yo me acoste y me tape con la cobija.

Pero no podia dormir con los truenos de afuera

- Hey chiquita ¿que pasa?

- ¿Que pasa de que?

- Estas temblando

- ¿Yo? - me hice la tonta

- Si

Entonces me di cuenta que era verdad

- Nada - menti

- Dime Bella - me pidió

- No te preocupes Edd , duerme , que se esta haciendo demasiado tarde

El aparto la cobija de mi rostro.

Me miraba con preocupacion.

- Bella , no creas que olvide lo de tu temor a los truenos , solo me he estado haciendo el ignorante

- Bueno , pero ya lo supere - dije

- No se nota

Volvio a tronar mas fuerte y yo me asuste completamente.

Me veia tan tonta , pero que mas daba.

- Chiquita se que hablamos de eso de nada de tocarte , pero estas fria y temblando - dijo con preocupación

- ¿Ah?

- ¿Quieres que duerma contigo? - pregunto con precaución

- Ya lo estas haciendo

- No chiquita , me refiero a abrazarte para que se te pase un poco el frio

Sabia que si decia que si , no dormiria , iba a ser mi tortura

Pero si decia que no lo lastimaria mucho

- De acuerdo

El se acerco mas a mi y me acuno en sus brazos como cuando teniamos 10 años , solo que ahora se sentia mucho mejor , me sentia como si estubiera siendo protegida de una guerra , solo sentia que estabamos el y yo.

Cerre los ojos y me deje llevar por el sueño que me estaba invadiendo

Cuando abri los ojos lo primero que vi fue mucha luz que inundaba completamente mi cuarto.

¿Quien habria abierto la ventana?

Entonces cai en cuenta de que Edward seguia a mi lado.

Cuidadosamente voltee un poco la cara para verlo.

No estaba dormido.

Me estaba mirando con una extraña sonrisa

- Te despertaste muy temprano - susurre con voz adormilada

- Pues , veo que tu mas - dijo

Bosteze y el sonrio aun mas

- ¿Porque esa sonrisa de bobo?

- ¿No te gusta mis sonrisas? - pregunto haciendose el ofendido

En realidad me encantan

- Pues si , pero quiero saber porque

- Te ves tan ...tranquila durmiendo , todo lo contrario a cuando estas completamente despierta.

- Tonto - dije pegandole en el hombro

El se rio y yo quize pararme de la cama para poder cepillarme los dientes entonces el me jalo y me atrajo hacia el nuevamente

- Edd  
..- Shh Bells, tengo calor y tu estas fria - susurro pegando sus labios a mi cabello

- Que extraño eres

- Lo se

Despues de un largo rato porfin me solto

- ¿Se te quito el calor?

- No , en lo absoluto , pero me dio hambre

- Que raro , bueno voy al baño tu vete preparandote la comida

- ¿No puedo bañarme contigo? - pregunto mirandome fijamente

Esa pregunta me dejo con los abiertos

- Tranquila solo era broma

- Edward Anthony Cullen baja inmediatamente

Lo empuje hasta la puerta y la cerre

Del otro lado de la puerta se oian sus carcajadas

Como hacia ponerme a temblar

Me cepille los dientes , me lave la cara y me meti a bañar , luego me peine el cabello y me pase el secador ya que estaba horrible.

Baje las escaleras y me diriji a la cocina donde seguro estaba Edward, y asi era , seguia comiendo

Sin querer hise un ruido y el volteo rapidamente

Me miro de los pies a la cabeza y se quedo con la boca abierta completamente

Yo me di cuenta que esa pijama era muy sexy , creo yo.

- Cierra la boca - le dije

Se paro de la mesa y se acerco rapidamente a mi agarrandome por la cintura dejandome atonita

- !Ed!

Sentia como si me fuera a caer , pero yo sabia que tenia que confiar en el , nunca me dejaria caer

- Sabes que te ves ... sexy asi - me susurro al oído

- Pues no

- No te hagas , me quieres tentar

¿Que dice?

Ok el me quiere tentar a mi

- Todavia me debes el beso

- ¿Que beso?

- Ayer

- A ya

- Bueno , y con esta pijama te juro que me provoca que sea en la boca , pero te conosco y se que no lo haras

- Exacto , me conoces

Me acerque a el y le di un beso en el cachete

Me aleje de el y me fui a preparar un poco de comida para mi

El seguia parado como una roca

- Ed me asustas ¿puedes decir algo o moverte porlomenos?

El se sento de nuevo en su silla , pero me seguia mirando

- ¿Que tanto ves? - pregunté incomoda

- ¿Donde esta la Bella inosente?

- ¿De que hablas?

- Esa pijama nunca se la pondria la Bells que conoci o mas bien la Bells que creí conocer

- No seas tonto , no es tan sexy esta cosa - dije mirando mi pijama con el ceño fruncido.  
Me esta causando problema

- Claro , como digas - dijo rodando los ojos

Termine de prepararme un cereal y me sente en la silla en frente de la de el y empeze a comer.

- ¿Que vamos a hacer hoy? - pregunte

- Pues no se

- Ver una pelicula - propuse

Ambos nos reimos

Luego de terminar el cereal nos levantamos y nos dirijimos a la sala para ver la pelicula

- Hija voy a salir con tu tia - dijo mi mamá apareciendo de la nada

- Ok mama

- Chao

Ellas se fueron y nos dejaron a Edd y ami solos en la casa

* * *

**Bueno chicass aqui estoyy yooo de nuevo chicas :D**

**Como reconpensa de mi olvido subire 3 episodios xD**

**Buenoo espero que se pasen x mis otras historias**

**Y me dejen muchos reviews :D**


	10. Muy imprudente

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos , son solamente de la espectacular Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

Me sente al lado de el en el sillon

- Hey Bella - me dijo mirandome fijamente

- ¿Que? - pregunte distraida

- ¿No crees que estas muy alejada? - pregunto con una sonrisa

Mire el gran espacio que habia entre nosotros y me sonroje

Inconcientemente estaba alejandome de el para no cometer una locura de la que luego pueda arrepentirme

El se acerco a mi y me atrajo hacia el haciendome recostar en su pecho.

Se sentia tan bien.

Cerre los ojos.

- Hey Bells no te quedes dormida

- No , tranquilo

- Bueno , eso espero , abre los ojos que ya empieza la peli

Empezamos a ver la pelicula .

Era una llamada Orgullo y Perjuicio.

- ¿Sabes? - pregunte

- ¿Que?

- Esta pelicula me encanta es muy romantica

- ¿Que parte en especial? - inquirio curioso

- Osea me encantaria tener un novio como el , ademas se preocupa por ella , claro esta que a su amargada manera

- ¿La has visto antes? - pregunto

- No , pero me lei el libro

- Wow , sigues siendo igual de aplicada , ni loco voy a una libreria y lo sabes

- Si , y menos aun te lees un libro que tenga mas de 100 paginas

- Correcion de 50 - me dijo y uo sonreí

- Me pregunto como pasaste la secundaria

- Quedate con la duda

- Edd

Le pegue en el hombro y el se carcajeo

- Bueno te digo luego pero ve la pelicula que esta terminando

- Si

Nos concentramos en la pelicula y despues cuando termino apago el televisor.

No queria separarme de el.

Estaba levantandome cuando el me jalo hacia el y me acaricio el cabello

- No seas aburrida Bells tenemos todo un dia juntos no te vallas a ir

- Esta bien

Cerre los ojos y pregunte

- Oye Edd , dime como pasaste la secundaria

- Pues , teniendo tantas amistades profesoras

Abri los ojos como platos y el se rio

- No Bells calmate , no hise nada inapropiado ni fuera de las normas , tan solo les suplique

- No me imagino al orgulloso Edward Cullen suplicando

- Pues si

Estubimos charlando un gran tiempo hasta que me quede dormida.

El acariciandome el cabello me hacia dormir por lo bien que se sentia

De repente una tos fuerte me desperto.

Abri los ojos y lo primero que vi fue ver a Edward

El no habia tosido.

Le hise señas para que me dijera quien tosio y el giro la barbilla en direccion a la puerta de la casa.

Voltee a ver y me lleve una gran sorpresa

Me separe bruscamente de Edward

Vi la cara de confusion de el.

Si no me alejaba de el ella iba a terminar sacando conclusiones apresuradas

- ¿Interrumpo? - pregunto con una voz de burla

- No , All pasa - susurre

Ella camino hacia donde nosotros y una sonrisa coqueta se le extendio por su rostro.

Ya le hecho el ojo a Edward

- ¿Y a quien tengo el gusto de conoser en una situacion un tanto comprometedora con mi mejor amiga? - pregunto

- Edward mucho gusto - dijo confundido

- Yo Alice

Ella le dio un beso en el cachete y se sento al lado mio

Claro esta que no dejaba de mirar a Edward con cara de tonta.

- Hey All cierra la boca que se te va a salir la baba - le dije enojada

- Lo mismo digo - contrataco con mofa

Ambas reimos y entonces Edward se paro

- ¿A donde vas? - pregunte

- A darles privacidad

- Nada de privacidad , quedate - dije

- Si quedate no ves que dejas a la Bella sola - dijo Alice con mofa

Yo le pegue en el hombro y ella me saco la lengua

Siempre con sus bromas inapropiadas

Ella , mi mama y mi tia eran mi pesadilla , pero a la vez las personas que mas queria en el mundo.

Edward se volvio a sentar pero esta vez me abrazo

- ¿Mas o menos? - pregunte

El se acerco y mi susurro

- Tu amiga le va a dar celos

- A , claro ¿Te gusta? - susurre

- Obvio

Lo mire con cara triste y sobresaltada

- Bella no , obvio no , no es mi tipo de chica

- De acuerdo

Alice se aclaro la garganta

- Disculpen par de tortolos , pero me pregunto que hacias tu y Edward abrazados asi tan cuchis

- Que cuchis ni que nada All solo veiamos una peli

- Pues yo no veo nada - dijo

- Se acabo - aclaro Edward

- A ok y ¿que hacias en casa de Bella? - pregunto mi amiga

- ¿Un viejo amigo no puede visitar a su amiga sin que saquen conclusiones apresuradas y erroneas? - pregunto

- Con Alice no esperes que no saque conclusiones tontas - le dije  
- Hey! - gritó ofendida

Ambos nos reimos

- Yaba ¿viejo amigo?

- Si

Ella se froto la barbilla con el dedo y luego salto del sillon dando un gran brinco de emocion.

- ¿Edward? ¿Edward Cullen?

- Wao , soy famoso , si ¿de donde me conoces? - pregunto confundido

- Pues no creas que esta señorita llamada Isabella no me ha contado unas cuantas cosas sobre ti

- ¿A si? ¿como que cosas? - pregunto mirandome

Yo mire suplicante a Alice.

- Bueno cosas insignificantes , mas que todo su amistad de niños - dijo captando mi mirada

- Si , eso - susurre

Cerre los ojos dejandome invadir por la tranquilidad.

Menos mal Alice no habia metido la pata.

Ella sabia muchas cosas que si Edward sabia nuestra amistad terminaria.

- Y... bueno disculpa si la pregunta es un tanto imprudente , pero ¿tu te vas a quedar viviendo aca? - pregunto

Oh claro , como si todas sus preguntas no fueran imprudentes.

Edward se golpeo la cabeza y se paro apresuradamente del sillon

- No , tengo un hotel

- A ya veo

- Y esta siendo utilizado por ... NADIE - gritó

- ¿Y? - pregunte

- Pague para que yo lo usara - aclaró

- No entiendo - dijo Alice

- Alice estoy pagando mi habitacion , osea estoy perdiendo mi plata y no me hospedo ahi - dijo

- A ya , entonces ¿porque no vas? - pregunto

Edwardvolteo a verme con expresion interrogativa

Yo asenti con la cabeza

No sabia porque pero parecia como si estubiera pidiendome permiso para irse al hotel .

- Pero.. no quiero dejar a Bells sola

- ¿Bells? - pregunto Alice

Yo me sonroje ante la mirada espectante de Alice.

- Si , le digo asi de cariño

- Oh vaya ¿le puedo decir asi?

- No - dijo Robert

Ambos rieron y yo no entendia .

¿Que les causaba risa?

- Bueno el punto esta en que llevo muchisismos años sin hablar con ella y quiero pasar la mayoria del tiempo con Bells

- Tonto te la llevas al hotel y ya

Yo sabia que lo decia con doble sentido por la sonrisa maliciosa que se le cruzo en los labios

- Seria una buena idea - dijo

- No ... este... Ed ve tu

- No Bells yo se que quieres ir - me dijo suplicante

- ¿Porque lo dices?

- Te conozco - dijo

- Si , pero...

- Bells se que tu sueño siempre ha sido visitar un hotel - me dijo con una sonrisa bailando por su rostro.

- ¿Queee? - grito Alice

- ¿Que pasa Alice? - pregunto Edward

- A mi ella me dijo que su sueño era conseguir un principe azul - dijo lanzandome una mirada acusadora

Edward volteo a verme

Yo baje la mirada y me sonroje

Edwardsonrio anchamente y se acerco a mi

Se arodillo para quedar a mi altura ya que estaba sentada en el sillon

- Hey Bells ¿no has tenido novio?

- Esto...

Alice tosio y Edward se dio la vuelta

- Disculpen interrumpit tan lindo momento , pero me preguntaba si... ¿puedo ir con ustedes? - pregunto apenada

- Claro - respondio Edward

Yo agradecida por que Alice haya interrumpido mi respuesta sonrei y me pare del sillo

- ¿A donde vas? - pregunto Edward

- Bueno si voy a un hotel , mejor me cambio

- Si yo opino lo mismo , no creo que te apetezca ir a un hotel con miles de hombres ahi con una pijama tan sexy y provocativa , que porcierto se me hace muy extraño que hayas usado ¿hay alguna ocasion especial o razon por la cual hayas decidido usar esa pijama "demasiado indiscreta"? - pregunto Alice y pude jurar que se estaba mordiendo los labios para no reventar en carcajadas

Yo sali de la sala rapidamente para que Edward no viera mis mejillas completamente rojas

Alice si es imprudente

Esa pijama la habia comprado junto con Alice.

En realidad ella me la compro y yo le dije que era una pijamada demasiado indiscreta y que nunca la usaria.

Y pues .. ya la use

Cuando llegue a mi cuarto cerre con llave y me puse a buscar algo de ropa.

Tenia que estar linda.

Decidi ponerme uno de los tantos conjuntos que compre junto con Ric el mismo dia que me encontre con Rob

* * *

**Bueno chicass ya estan los 3 capitulos prometidos.**

**Espero sus reviews ;D**

**Y VIVA ESPAÑAAA :D FURIA ROJAA X SIEMPRE!**

**SANGRE ESPAÑOLA DE CORAZON 3**


End file.
